Perfecta distraccion
by gothicgirlGXD
Summary: Después de "una cita de cuento" Lizzie no puede dejar de pensar sobre lo que paso, si es que hace lo correcto o no y decide discutirlo con su mejor amiga Kitty - Dizzy, pocos Spoilers del capitulo 10 "Una cita de cuento"


Perfecta distracción.

Lizzie Hearts caminaba intranquila por los corredores de ever after high, su corazón latía a mil por hora, después de su primera "cita" recién se dio cuenta lo que estaba pasando, lo que sucedía.

Primero se alejo de su destino al aceptar la cita con nadie más ni nadie menos que Daring Charming, el príncipe legitimo de Apple White, la máxima exponente de los royals, lo segundo fue el hecho que por primera vez durante mucho tiempo bajo su máscara de fuerza y mostro su secreta y pequeña inseguridad en el romance y lo tercero y además lo peor de todo era que quería que todo volviera a pasar, Daring aunque al inicio demasiado molesto y "Mucho ruido, pocas nueces" se molesto en dedicarle un día para intentar salir con ella, conocerla, lo cual la mayoría de la gente no hacía y solo se quedaba con las expectativas.

Lizzie volvió a sonreír y se luego se inmuto al darse cuenta que mientras pensaba en Daring sentía cosquillas en el estomago, cuando recordaba el paseo en dragón no podía evitar suspirar y cuando recordaba el muy mal dibujado retrato hecho por Daring no pudo evitar pensar cuando su padre, el rey de corazones pintaba cuadros de su amada y temida reina mínimo una vez al mes, pero después los recuerdos volvieron a la mente de Lizzie, por eso debía seguir más que nada su destino, ella se volvería una mujer poderosa, si y le encantaba la idea, pero, debía volver por sobre todo por su pueblo, luego de los desastres de la reina malvada anterior Wonderland quedo totalmente destruido y su misión era volverlo a surgir, para que vuelva a ser igual de esplendido como cuando ella era niña. Por ello no podía enamorarse de Daring, Daring era el príncipe de Apple y el amor de su compañera de cuarto, Duchess.

No podía, no debía, pero paso.

Lizzie camino pesadamente hacia el cuarto de una de sus mejores amigas, Kitty Chessire y luego de tocar la puerta, esta se abrió solo mostrando una sonrisa gigantesca, pero luego Kitty apareció completamente mostrando un rostro confundido, Lizzie jamás venia a esa hora si no fuera por algo importante, esa era la hora preciada en que Lizzie practicaba un poco mas de croquet y luego se ponía a estudiar para no fallar en ninguna de sus clases, inclusive villanía general, su clase más odiada.

¿Qué pasa Lizzie?-pregunto la peli violeta, Lizzie solo avanzo tranquila y cerró la puerta para mayor privacidad, al darse cuenta que Maddie no estaba en la habitación se sentó en la suave cama de Kittie para luego tirarse mirando el techo, Kitty se preocupo y se sentó a su lado sin dejar de mirarla.

Es complicado, tú eres mi mejor amiga y te cuento esto porque es muy privado y no puedo confiar en nadie más, eres una de las pocas personas que me conocen como soy tras las apariencias-dijo Lizzie, Kittie se recostó a su lado y se quedo en silencio

Veras, todo empezó cuando decidí salir a comprar café con leche en la mañana…-dijo Lizzie para empezar a narrar la historia y cómo todo termino como estaba, Kitty la escucho expectante, nunca nadie había escuchado a la futura reina de corazones hablar con una voz tan dulce y tan llena de vida, después de narrar todos los hechos la futura gata de Wonderland sonrió, pero de dulzura, ella sabía exactamente lo que le pasaba a su amiga.

Y eso paso, no sé qué pensar, desde que volví del paseo no he podido dejar de preguntarme ¿es correcto lo que ago.?, si mi cuento se cierra podría dañarlas a ustedes y a todo el pueblo de Woderland, no sería justo para ellos ni para mi, además si sigue así el cuento de Daring también podría cerrarse- decía la oven con ojos azul verdosos

Lo que estas pasando es lo que se llama enamoramiento-dijo Kitty sonriendo a su amiga y futura monarca, Lizzie ante tal respuesta se le abrieron los ojos como platos

No creo que sea así, seguro es solo un capricho, no puedo, no ahora-dijo Lizzie con la voz entrecortada, Kitty se confundió por la reacción

¿Por qué no ahora Lizzie?, ¿Qué me ocultas?- preguntaba Kitty a la joven, esta solo suspiro

Últimamente he tenido muchas pesadillas sobre Wonderland, recuerdo cuando mi madre falleció dentro de los muros del castillo con su cabeza en alto recordándome la virtud familiar "orgullo", nunca bajar la cabeza ante tus tradiciones y dar todo por tu pueblo, protegerlos del mal aunque todos te crean la villana-decía Lizzie, Kitty la miraba asombrada- recordaba cuando mi padre ofreció su vida por mi protección ante la reina malvada y cuando el director me acepto años antes de que fuera necesario en la escuela al no tener lugar seguro a donde ir.

¿Por qué no me contaste?- pregunto confundida Kitty, esta sabia que todo lo relacionado con el final de Wonderland era muy doloroso para cualquiera de esas tierras, aun peor para la futura monarca.

No quería molestarte- dijo Lizzie, Kitty la abrazo y luego de separarse le dijo las mas sabias palabras que cualquiera pudiera a ver dicho.

Sigue a tu corazón, yo sé que si te fijaste en Daring y no en ningún otro de los chicos que hay en ever after es porque encontraste algo especial en él y sobre las pesadillas, puedes contar conmigo o con Maddie siempre, no lo dudes-dijo Kitty, Lizzie le sonrió con una de sus pocas sonrisas verdaderas y después de agradecerle esta se fue.

Mientras Lizzie caminaba silenciosa por los pasillos hacia su cuarto en media oscuridad siente que choca contra algo y por la sorpresa Lizzie casi se cae, casi si no hubiera sido porque ese ser la sujeto de la cintura evitando que se cayera, Lizzie inmediatamente se recupero y volvió a colocar esa mascara de crueldad en su rostro, no podía permitir que nadie la viera débil, su orgullo no se lo permitiría.

Vaya, am hola Lizzie-dijo la voz masculina, Lizzie relajo su rostro al reconocer la voz

Hola Daring, linda noche para un paseo ¿no?-dijo Lizzie evitando sus nervios, Daring asintió y luego el silencio inundo de nuevo el pasillo

Bueno Lizzie, ¿nos vemos después?- dijo dudoso el mayor de los Charming

Nos vemos después-dijo Lizzie para luego irse, pero después sintió unos labios en su mejilla y luego escucho las pisadas de Daring en dirección contraria. Lizzie ante el asombre toco sin poder creerlo su pálida, pero ahora rojiza mejilla, el era verdaderamente una hermosa falla en sus planes, una falla que jamás sería capaz de corregir.

Tras caminar y volver a su cuarto Lizzie miro como Duchess la miraba acusadoramente mientras esta se acostaba en su cama, la rabel no dijo nada y luego de meterse en su cama se quedo profundamente dormida.

Lizzie se cambio a su piyama y luego se recostó en su cama rojiza con decoraciones doradas, se puso sus auriculares para escuchar Never Knew I Needed de Neeck-Yo.

Quién diría que esa canción se transformaría en su nueva favorita.

::

Bueno, la canción es de Ne-Yo y el titulo es el mismo, recomiendo leer la traducción de la canción para entender mucho mejor las últimas frases

Espero que les alla gustado, se despide la oficialmente Dizzie

gothicgirlGXD


End file.
